It's Normal
by Psychopathic Light
Summary: Happy Raven. Normal Starfire. Childish, meat loving Robin. Boring Beast Boy. Tofu-loving Cyborg. What do they all have in common? They're all being OOC. Will include other characters acting OOC. DISCONTINUED.
1. The Amazing Intro

**AN: I'm trying out the 100 Theme Challenge! Each chapter comes with a summary. I hope this chapter is funny.**

**Theme: OOC**

**Summary: Happy Raven. Normal Starfire. Childish, meat loving Robin. Boring Beast Boy. Tofu-loving Cyborg. What do they all have in common? They're all being OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"OMFG! Starfire do you want to go to the mall," Raven asked cheerfully while grabbing Starfire's wrist.<p>

"Let go of my hand, Raven," Starfire said in a monotone.

Ignoring Starfire, Raven said, "So what do you say, BFFL Starfire?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to go to the mall, its boring."

"Come on! You know you want to!"

"No..." Starfire said, hoping Raven would leave her alone, but Raven kept begging.

"Please, Starfire! I need some new clothes! Mine are all ugly, dark, and look like goth clothes," Raven pouted.

Starfire rubbed her temples. This was giving her a headache. "I'll go shopping with you if you shut the freak up."

Raven squealed and started jumping up and down with excitement. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Starfire groaned. This was going to be a very long night.

**-At the Mall-**

"STARFIRE!" Raven screamed in the dressing room.

That worried Starfire. Starfire quickly ran to the dressing room and knocked.

"COME IN, QUICKLY!" Raven screamed again.

Starfire quickly opened the door. "What is it?"

"Which dress should I choose?" Raven pointed at a pink, polka-dot dress and a lacy, yellow sun-dress.

Starfire face turned red and she began to yell at Raven. "YOU SCARED ME! YOU COULD'VE GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK AND ALL BECAUSE OF A STUPID DRESS! GOOD BYE!"

"Wait, Starfire, I still need to choose a pair of shoes!" Raven called out.

That was the last straw. Starfire stomped out of the store and to a bus stop, where she waited for a bus.

* * *

><p>"MEAT!"<p>

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

There was something wrong. The argument wasn't what was wrong, it was the people arguing. Instead of Cyborg and Beast Boy, it was Cyborg and... Robin.

Beast Boy stood up and glared at the two Titans. "Shut up! You're hurting my ears! Just cook both, meat and tofu."

Robin smiled. "Your so smart! I wish I was like you."

"Yeah right an idiot like you would be smart like me," Beast Boy muttered under his breath.

Robin and Cyborg cooked both, meat and tofu, just like Beast Boy told them.

**-Later-**

"Robin! I bought you a sweater from the mall!" Raven squealed from the common room.

Robin quickly raced into the common room. "REALLY? WHAT COLOR IS IT?"

"Its pink!" Raven exclaimed.

"OMFG! I love it! I'm going to wear it right now," Robin grabbed the sweater and raced to his room to try it on. Robin exited out of his room to show Raven and the others his brand new, pink sweater!

"Look at my new sweater!" Robin modeled.

Starfire smiled. "It's really nice, Robin."

Robin beamed at her before turning to see what Raven thought.

"I think it looks awesome on you! You look like a freakin super model... That's hot and cute at the same time," Raven told him.

"Thanks Raven," Robin told her.

Beast Boy walked into the room. He took a look at Robin and his jaw dropped. "Who's the new girl? She's freakin hot!"

Starfire and Raven fell into a set of giggles, which soon turned into loud laughter.

Beast Boy glared at them. "Whats so funny?"

Raven managed to stop laughing and said, "Thats not a she, its a **he**."

Beast Boy blushed a dark shade of red. "So you were trying to play a prank on me? 200 laps, each of you," Beast Boy spat.

Starfire, Robin, and Raven groaned, but didn't protest.

* * *

><p>Robin looked at the four teenagers in the common room.<p>

"I have called you all here for a reason," Robin announced. "I am going to change my name!"

OMG's could be heard everywhere in the room. Cyborg finally spoke up.

"What are you changing your name to?"

"I'm changing my name to... Cabbage Patch Lover395!" Robin declared.

"... Your brilliant!" Raven exclaimed.

"I know, right!" Starfire agreed.

"Darn! You're smarter than me!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Tofu will make you smarter!" Cyborg shouted.

Starfire rolled her eyes. "Cyborg, its meat that makes you smarter."

"I'm smart and I never ate meat in my whole life."

"That explains your horrible grammar," Beast Boy told Cyborg.

Cyborg huffed. "I don't eat meat because I'm a human, and humans are made out of meat."

Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Robin started laughing at Cyborg's "awesome" speech.

* * *

><p>"There is a place, a place where darkness laughs... And I, Slade Wilson, live in the darkness," Slade told himself.<p>

Wintergreen twitched. "Slade, stop talking to yourself. Your acting like a crazy fool."

Slade stuck out his tongue and started to run. "Catch me if you can, cuz I'm the gingerbread man!"

Wintergreen rolled his eyes. "I will not accept such behavior. Good night, Master Slade."

Slade shrugged. "I really don't care!"

Slade walked towards his room. He opened the door and a bunch of... Robin themed stuff fell out? Slade giggled like a maniac. He pulled out a pair of Sladdin pajamas and went to look for his Robin stuffed toy. He soon found it and his Slade doll. He began to play.

"Hey there sexy!" The Robin stuffed toy said.

The Slade doll giggled. "How about a kiss?"

"Sure thing!" The Robin stuffed toy said.

The two toys began making out. Well, it was Slade and the Robin stuffed toy making out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: -twitches- What did I just write :I<strong>


	2. Depression: The Lost Sweater

**AN: This story was recently a 100 themed challenge, but I liked writing the characters OOC. The Bats is technically the Father in this story xD Hehe~ Enjoy!**

**Robin & Starfire- 12**

**Raven & Beast Boy- 11 **

**Cyborg- 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, but I do own... Nothing xD**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Depression-<span>**_

_Sigh~_

Robin was sad. Very sad. He lost his favorite sweater that Batman knitted for him. Batman will be very disappointed. He didn't know what to do. Maybe Beast Boy would. Beast Boy was their super smart, amazing leader. He knew everything. He knew more than Robin himself. And so Robin set off to find the amazingly awesome Beast Boy. When Robin finally found the amazingly cool, and awesomely smart leader, Beast Boy, he went on his knees and began begging in Chinese.

**[1]**"哦惊人的真棒领导人Beaste男孩，请帮我找到我最喜欢的毛衣!" Robin begged.

Beast Boy being super smart, he knew what Robin was saying and answered in English. "Stupid Robin, why would I help an idiot like you? But since you begged on your knees, I will help you find you stupid pink sweater."

"WOO-HOO!" Robin cheered as he began explaining to Beast Boy where he had last seen his pink sweater. "Last night, before I went to bed, I put it in my closet. But when I woke up this morning!" Robin explained frantically.

"Okay, so first we have to go to your room and search your closet," Beast Boy said and Robin nodded in approval as he lead the way to his room.

As Beast Boy and Robin were walking over to Robin's room, they bumped into Raven who was busy taking the laundry over to the laundry room. Raven automatically noticed Robin's upset face. That got her worried since Robin was like a younger brother to her **(AN: Haha~ Robin is like what, older than Raven by a year or something xD)**.

"Robin, what's wrong," Raven asked, worried that finally lost his teddy bear, Mr. Bat. "Did you lose Mr. Bat?"

"Of course not!" Robin told Raven. " I just can't find my favorite sweater!"

Raven looked at Robin with widened eyes. "You mean sweater that Papa Bats knitted for you?"

Robin nodded his head sadly while Beast Boy looked at Robin in shock. "I didn't know you meant that sweater! Papa Bats will burn us alive since he's coming for a visit!"

Cyborg, who just happened to walk by, heard the whole conversation said, "Let me help you too! I'll also call Starfire to help us as well!"

"Sure!" Robin, Raven and Beast Boy shouted at the same time. And so they set off to Starfire's room.

As soon as they made it to Starfire's room's door, Robin knocked. The door opened and the Titans walked in to find Starfire sitting on the floor manicuring her toe nails. She looked up at them and asked, "What do you guys want?"

Robin explained the whole situation to her. When he finished, Starfire looked at him and twitched.

"Robin, your sweater is in the laundry room... Remember when you threw it in your closet, it land in the laundry bin?" Starfire told him.

"Oh yeah! But Starfire, how did you know it landed in the laundry bin and that I threw my sweater in my closet if we only told you that I lost my sweater and that Papa Bats is coming?" Robin asked the girl.

"..."

It was now Robin's turn to twitch.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: It just does not feel funny :| I think I broke my funny bone. I serious.<em>**


End file.
